Okay
by Aomine
Summary: Tonight, Aomine was going to make Kagami his. AoKaga fluff.


**Okay**

Aomine hated the cold. He hated the shivering sensation of freezing; the snow that touched him with unsolicited consent. He hated every aspect of all things that aren't warm. He even hated piling up layers of clothes to keep warm due to the restrictions on his limbs. He'd over dress and feel all stuffy but the moment he took off one layer, he could feel his insides retreating into frostbite. But tonight was an exception. Tonight, he was going to enjoy the cold moreso than endure it. Because tonight was the night he decided to make Kagami his.

It didn't actually have to be tonight in all honesty but it was the final night of the year and he had verbally promised himself that he would at least complete one of his New Year's resolution that he had made at the start of 2014 but never really gotten around to doing it. He thought, under the notion of "completing a resolution" that he'd have to courage to make Kagami his. As shallow as that may seem, he truly didn't have the confidence to back himself up. But despite the core meaning of his resolution residing on the "completion" of it, he truly did love Kagami enough to do this. To make him his. Whatever that meant. Even if it means sacrificing himself to the cold.

"The fireworks are about to start in like, five minutes!" Kagami said, hooking his arm around Aomine's as he dragged his boyfriend through the busy of the crowd. "We won't be able to see it properly from where we are!"  
>"They're fireworks, Taiga. They go up in the sky. You'll see it fine here!" Aomine pleaded, reluctantly allowing himself to get dragged through the bodies of strangers. "B-Besides! I don't want to enjoy the fireworks surrounded by so many people!"<br>Kagami stopped his dragging before turning on his heel to look at Aomine. "What do you mean?"

"I just... wanna watch them with you!" Aomine shyly confessed, averting his eyes down to the side. Underneath his beanie, ear muffs and muffler, Kagami could tell how tainted in red his cheeks were. And he knew that it wasn't because it was cold out. Kagami let out a small laugh, smiling absurdly bright at Aomine's confession.  
>"When you say cute stuff like<em> that<em>, how can I refuse you?" Kagami asked rhetorically, pressing his lips against the bridge of Aomine's nose. "Alright, let's go somewhere away from the crowd then."

And with that, Kagami lead Aomine by the hand, away from the building crowd. It was suffocating to say in the least, albeit being outside in the open and it wasn't until their body heat became their own that they could breathe.

They wound up at a nearby children's park, planted in the hiding of tall buildings; an area for suburban residents and general working commuters who'd pass by on their way to the convenience store. There were definitely a lot less people with only a few lonely souls here and there besides Aomine and Kagami. They settled for sitting on rubber art that the swings were stationed at. Kagami knew Aomine would get a little sick sitting on swaying seats so the floor was an appealing option for the said male.

And silence. It was approximately two minutes or so until the New Year begun and the fireworks display commenced. But the peaceful of where they sat in contrast to the chaos of the event was somewhat soothing to the twenty-two year olds. Usually those around their age would be partying it up in the city, drinks and loud music until sharing random kisses as the New Year settled in. But not these two. They were content with each other. They were fine missing out on the parties and the kisses and the drinks; they didn't feel the need to do those sort of things given the event. Sure, a little party never hurt nobody, but this year; it was a year they spent well together. In a sense, Aomine as Kagami were steady, nothing rushed, nothing forced. It was as if life was going at their pace and no one else's. It's a good life they lead.

"Hey, Taiga?" Aomine asked, gaining the red-head's attention. For some reason, his voice was a little unsteady calling out to Kagami albeit being the one suggesting they, after years of being within each others company, use each other's first name. But Kagami hadn't noticed.

"What's up? Is staying out here really too much for you?" Aomine could hear the sorrow in Kagami's voice. He knew the red-head was being considerate of Aomine's utter hatred for the cold, but by being the somewhat good boyfriend that he is, Aomine decided that the cold wasn't his enemy. At least for tonight as Kagami really wanted to see the fireworks live for once instead of on the television. And even so, they're not in the most favorable position to be watching them, but Kagami was still content and appreciated Aomine's efforts to come outside on the blistering season of winter to watch the fireworks with him.

"It's not that." Aomine cleared up. "Can you... give me your hand?"  
>"Why?" Kagami asked. He still did so, regardless.<br>"No, not that one!" Aomine dismissed Kagami's right hand before reaching over to grab his left. He struggled as he tried to removed Kagami's gloved hand with his own, fumbling and slipping. Kagami laughed softly at Aomine's efforts before withdrawing his hand back and placing it between his teeth, removing the glove swiftly before giving his hand back to Aomine's.

"What's this about?" Kagami had an idea but believed it to be a long shot. Still, he fancied his idea more and more as he watched Aomine intentlty as the said male removed his own gloves before slipping his hand down the pocket of his jacket; his other hand removing his ear muffs to hook around the nape of his neck. Then, he produced a ring, one in which he slid onto third digit from Kagami's thumb. It fit nicely, as if it was custom made.

"Marry me?" Aomine asked. It was only then that their eyes had completely made contact with each other.

It couldn't have been any more longer than a second before Kagami had parted his lips to give Aomine his answer. But before his voice could project that one simple word, a loud bang shocked the two. Naturally, their eyes tore away, looking in the direction of the loud noise. And suddenly, the dark night sky was painted brightly with neon colored streams of light, perfectly coordinated to create pictures. It had officially hit them; it was now a New Year.

Whenever Kagami watched fireworks, whether it be live or on television, his eyes remained glued to those flashing colors, completely enthralled and enraptured by the works until they'd die and fizzle away. Nothing could tear his eyes away- nothing. And Aomine knew this because he would always be watching Kagami, with that euphoric expression on his face that honestly made Aomine's heart skip a beat. But this time, the moment he glanced over to look at Kagami watch the fireworks, Kagami had been looking straight at him.

"Okay." He suddenly said. And Aomine was confused.  
>"Okay?" Aomine asked and Kagami nodded.<br>"Okay!" The red-head confirmed.

It had finally dawned on Aomine that Kagami had just replied to his question. And Aomine didn't know how to react. He was confused, to say in the least and the fireworks banging distracted him from responding. Kagami chuckled, placing his left hand on Aomine's cheek. He looked at Aomine in an endearing way.

"I'll marry you, Daiki. If that's okay." Kagami said, smiling brighter than the fireworks. Aomine slowly nodded.  
>"Yeah... yeah it's okay." The dark-skinned male nodded once more as he spoke. He looked and felt as though he was lifeless as a doll but in fact, the depth in Aomine's voice grew confident as his system gradually grew warm despite the midnight air chilling him to his core. Happiness was what he was feeling and a sense of relief had flooded him too. He placed both of his hands on Kagami's cheeks; cheeks that were surprisingly warm. He then pulled the red-head into a deep kiss, head spinning from a wrack of emotions.<p>

After parting, Kagami felt embarrassed. Heart pounding, cheeks reddening; he had to look away from Aomine's intense gaze to catch his breath. He never knew how cold it was until Aomine's touch disappeared and once he turned his head back to look at Aomine, the warm feeling erupting from his chest burst faster than the fireworks in the sky. He had just agreed to marry Aomine. Aomine Daiki. The one who gave him a difficult challenge in his beloved sport. The one who demanded they eat $200 worth of meat in one night. The one who gets cold easily, even stepping out after taking a shower. He agreed to marry him. And he couldn't be anymore happy as Aomine was.

"Okay!"

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
>Kuroko No Basuke<p>

**I'm sick of writing sad stuff!  
><strong>


End file.
